Ranger's Goddess Apprentice: Ruins of Gorlan
by CaptainJVPirate
Summary: Athena, another kid - or rather young adult - who is in the ward thinking and getting ready to chose what they want to do for the rest of their lives is stressing out from the choices. From the boring to the dangerous. What is she going to pick? Also, does Halt see something or know something about her? Read and find out!


One

Making my way through the shrubs, bushes and other kinds of foliage, I saw a river in the distance, probably about a few feet away. Attempting not to get my clothes caught by the old tree branches, I made my way over to the cooling water.

Looking around, there were no signs of life besides the beauty of Mother Nature, then, I started feeling a tingling sensation on my back, between my shoulders, the feeling was all too familiar. I took one more detailed look around me, soaking in the scene before me, I still couldn't see anyone. So, I assured myself it was just a figment of my imagination.

Stripping down to my underclothes, I slowly lowered myself down into the cooling water. The low temperature, cooling my all too warm skin. I sighed as my whole body relaxed in the water. I looked down at my body, from above the surface I could see my feet floating up a bit, the slow current from the stream gave a repetitive motion around my body, lulling me to sleep.

An hour later, I felt the air around my head become slightly cooler, than to what it was not even an hour and a half ago. I pulled myself onto the edge to quickly dry myself, once I was done; I pulled on my clothes that I was previously wearing.

Attaching my belt loosely around my waist, I made one quick glance to make sure I didn't leave any of my weapons behind. I turned back to the brush, sighed, and started walking back the way I came, but unknowingly, hiding in the shadows, behind a tree, stood a tall, built figure.

Trekking down the all too familiar path to my home, called, Castle Redmont, I turned around to walk backwards for a bit to watch the sun, slowly make its way down to meet the earth, enjoying the view for only a few moments I turned back to meet one the castle guards at the gate. I greeted them with a smile as I headed on in, gaining a nod in return from the sentry.

Passing through the streets, I saw people, packing up their carts and getting ready to head off for the inn, waving to a few people I knew along the way.

Closing in on my destination, I made my way inside a building that was only two stories high, with a few lit up windows, showing people that there were residents occupying its rooms. Passing through the kitchen, I swiftly took a piece of fruit, biting down on the juicy substance, I made my up the stairs to where the rooms were located.

Casually walking down the hall to the 3rd door on the left, I walked into a room that had grey brick walls, the dull colour had an effect on the rest of the items in the room, it also held a single bed in the middle of the room, with the head of the bed touching the wall slightly, at the end of the bed was a truck, full of clothes that I own. On the opposite side of the room to the door was a small window, but it was big enough to have a good view of outside the castle gate and the courtyard. On the side, closer to the door but next to the bed head, was a small bookshelf holding a few books.

I walked over to the single bed, and fell down with a big sigh. I reached over the side of my bed and pulled out an old notebook which was currently my journal. I opened the brown leather cover of the book and flipped to around the middle of it, reading my previous entry the day before;

_Journal,_

_How could I possibly know what to choose? I don't even know what I want to do, all this stress is getting bigger by the minute, I don't even know that I'll last till The Choosing, I can't even keep my fellow ward mates under control, let alone myself._

_The boys, Horace and George, were arguing about 'Nervousness'. George says that there are two kinds of nervousness, one; is where you freeze up you can't move, can't think, can't eat and you can't even speak!_

_Two; it makes your perception more accurate, and what not, I think I stopped listening after he used all the big words…_

_Jenny would not stop talking to herself about how to make the best blueberry pie and what not; she keeps talking about the steps and goes into great detail! Jenny is a great cook for sure! And she's always happy and cheerful, but lately, she's been a little on edge._

_All the tension in the air is probably from Alyss, she wants to go into the Diplomatic Service of Redmont or something. She'll be great for the part, let's just hope she doesn't lash out on anybody._

_Horace is - George's words not mine - more nervous. When the day comes he'll probably sweat so much that it will flood the room! But, that's only George and I's imagination… it could happen though._

_As for me. Well, I just can't manage to keep myself from moving! Every day, I will attempt to do something to keep myself occupied, but all conversations in the ward house, are about The Choosing. My minds still unsure of what to pick, but I'm sure I'll think of something tomorrow._

"Wrong," I thought to myself, "how could I possibly know what to pick, when I don't have an idea on any of them. On top of that, I don't like any of them." 5 minutes passed, and I was still arguing with myself about what to choose. "So far, I haven't thought of anything, choosing which one I dislike the most would be so much easier! Scribeschool, I hate it, or was it cooking? Christ, Athena, you can't even choose which one you hate the most, let alone pick which one you would like to do!"

I walked over to the window, after the little argument with my conscience. In the courtyard, everything was so peaceful, besides the tree shadows clawing at the ground and moving about. But outside the gates was the most beautiful sight, the crescent moon was up about the vast area of trees, and while the wind swayed the trees, the leaves reflected the moonlight, making it seem as though there was an ocean just in front of the gate.

I let out an audible sigh as I stared off into the moonlit sea, my mind slowing down and forgetting all the thoughts I previously had, my heart rate slowing down to a low and steady pulse. These were one of the rare moments where I could finally be at peace, where it seemed as though reality didn't seem real anymore, it was as if my dreamland was finally reeling me in and not letting go. But, unfortunately, I had to cut the line and tumble back, back to Araluen and lastly, back for dinner.

'Athena. dinner!' Horace yelled from downstairs, I slowly back away from the window and started to head downstairs, leaving my open journal upside down on the bed. The smell of meat, along with some spices I couldn't recall, with some vegies, made their way into the room and headed up my nostrils, making my mouth water. My stomach answered with a low rumble, so I sped up to the stairs and skipped steps on my way down.

'So, you're still alive I see.' George said with a hint of a grin.

'Of course, I wouldn't miss this wonderful feast for the world.' I said eyeing the medium size turkey sitting in the middle of the table, Jenny sure went overboard this time, I thought to myself.

'Thanks, Athena; everybody needs a good meal before the big day tomorrow.' She said grinning while setting down some more edible goods.

'You're so right. That's why when you're done with that, we can all dig in like there's no tomorrow.' I said, my stomach agreed with another grumble, yearning for Jenny's delicious food.

Jenny let out a small giggle and gestured for everyone to come to the table. When everyone was finally settled down we started loading our plates with as much as it could hold.

During the feast, there were laughs, giggles, loud talking, jokes and loads more, but when the conversation came around to The Choosing, that's when things started to get serious.

'I can't believe this will be our last day together.' Alyss said in a small voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The rest of us murmured in agreement.

'To think how long we've all spent together, and all the good memories we've had makes you think if it's all going to happen again in the future.' I said, suddenly losing my appetite. No one else touch their mostly eaten plate as well as me. Thinking about all the good times we've had, and all the ups and downs were hard when you look back on them.

Jenny looked around, rubbed her tearless eyes and said. 'Come on, you guys have to finish what you started, and what I mean by that is the food. I didn't have to spend this long on It.' she said while getting some more food for her plate. The rest of us watch for a few seconds and begun to copy.

After dinner, I helped Alyss with the dishes, 'So, have you thought about what you're gonna do?' she asked scrubbing a plate in her hands.

I thought for a minute and said. 'I don't know, before, it never really occurred to me that we'll have to choose our paths one day, but I guess all the "avoiding the subject" thing didn't really help in the long run.' Alyss looked at me with her grey eyes, I could tell she was studying me, she knew me to well.

'Well do you know what the choices are?' she asked as she turned back to resume her work.

'Well, yeah, of course. There's Battleschool, Scribeschool, taking care of the horses, cooking and diplomatic service.' I said, wiping down a wet dish.

'You forgot ranger.' She said, not taking a glance over at me.

'Yeah, but, people say they practice black magic, that's how they get around so fast and unnoticed.' That got her to look.

'Not all rumours are true, Athena. Sure, they might be a bit scary of how they move around, but it's like when you sneak around outside, they blend in.' Now it was my turn to be shocked.

'How'd you know that?'

'I saw Ranger Halt step out of some shadows the other day.' She said, finishing up.

'Oh.' That was all I had to say. After our little conversation, Alyss started to head off upstairs.

'Goodnight, Athena, sleep well.' She said calling behind her, as she elegantly walked away.

'Night.' I called after her retreating form. I set down the last dish and headed off to my room again.

Lying back down on my bed, I picked up my journal and continued writing.

_Journal,_

_Today was the same as any nervous teen would expect. I still don't know what I want to do, but it seems to me that Battleschool would be a good idea. I love fighting, and always have, so training to become a knight would be an honour, even if I am a girl. I'll show them that I'm just as good as Sir Rodney when I'm done with them._

_The night sky is beautiful tonight, the moon made it look like there was an ocean right in front of the castle; it was so beautiful that I felt like I was looking at a dream._

_Dinner was fun, but knowing that it's our last time all together made it even more special to spend time with one another, even though we argue at each other. Alyss and I were talking about how Rangers move, weird, I know, but something's tugging at the back of my mind that maybe, Rangers aren't so bad after all, who knows?_

_I think I made up my mind, but I'm not sure if it will get me anywhere. I'm just gonna try and find out…_

* * *

Welcome everyone!

I hope you enjoyed that! please Review+Follow+Favourite! makes me happy! xx


End file.
